


Just Say It!

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones engage in a battle of wills in the bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say It!

“It’s good for you not to get what you want, every now and then.” Bones says to Jim, his eyes heavy lidded and dark with lust. Above his head, his hands are loosely tied to the bedpost in Jim’s quarters. The bonds aren’t tight and he could free himself easily if he wished. He is splayed out on the soft ebony silk sheets, his head cushioned by Jim’s ridiculous mountain of pillows, naked but not cold. Jim keeps his quarters warm on account of Bones’ Georgia blood. Naked, Jim kneels between his splayed thighs, a half grin on his handsome face. 

“If you just say it, I’ll give you what you want.” Jim says, rocking his hips, pressing his rigid length of himself against Bones. Bones rocks his own hips in response, arching up toward his lover, but keeps his lips firmly closed, smirking. Jim grabs Bones hips, in a tight, bruising grip, holding him still. “That’s cheating.”

“Learned it from you, darlin.’” At the nickname, Jim shudders against him and Bones wraps his legs around Jim’s waist, pulling him closer, seeking friction and heat. “You want it too. Just give it to me already.”

“Just say it.” Jim begs. Bones shakes his head, biting his lip. Hazel eyes lock on blue, both enjoying their battle of wills, well matched in every way. They may have stayed stalemated all night but for the beeping comm. 

“Saved by the bell.” Bones unwraps his legs from around Jim’s hips so he could stand to respond. With a sigh, Jim rolls away from him and slaps at the comm, frustration written on his face. 

“Captain, could you report to the bridge?” At Spock’s cool, logical voice, Jim leans over and unties the silk restraints holding Bones hostage. “Be there in five, Spock. Kirk out.”

“I’ll get you to say it.” He promises his lover darkly, tugging on his clothes and boots.

“We’ll see about that.” Bones laughs as Jim gives him a smacking kiss on the lips and heads out the door. 

Since his lover has gone to the bridge to look at who knows what for who knows how long, McCoy dresses and reports to sickbay for a bit. It’s slow, just a few minor injuries. He settles with his paperwork and warm cup of coffee when Jim interrupts on the comm.

“Medbay, report to the bridge.”

“Aye, Captain.” McCoy drawls it, exaggerating the vowels almost ridiculously just to make Jim squirm in his big, plush Captain’s chair.

Later that day, in the mess hall, Bones finishes his meal before Jim, which is no surprise as the blonde chatters a mile a minute about the new planet they are orbiting. “I mean, it might have dilithum ore. Wouldn’t that be great, Bones?”

Bones saunters away with his tray, a cheeky two fingered salute, and a cheery “Aye, Captain.” And Jim can’t get up from the table for 10 minutes. 

Bones is pretty sure getting dragged planetside on the away team is Jim’s idea of retribution. He orders the medical team after they beam down: “Bones, gather some data on these plants while we explore that outcropping over this way.”

“Aye, Captain.” Bones smiles and winks at him before turning to the foliage. Jim swallows and storms off with his team. Shockingly, they make it back to the ship uninjured and in one piece, an Enterprise first. 

That night in Jim’s quarters, a naked Bones greets Jim at the door by slamming him up against the wall and holding his wrists pinned above his head before devouring his mouth in a deep kiss. He rocks his hips against Jim, both of them moaning at the friction, needy and desperate from their delayed release. None too gently, Bones pulls Jim over to the bed and undresses him quickly and efficiently. He pushes him down on the bed and without any prior warning, crawls onto the bed and sucks him into his mouth. Bones pauses only for lubricant before using his mouth, tongue, and fingers to take Jim apart. Under his very capable and talented hands, Jim is reduced to a gibbering, babbling, trembling, incoherent mess. Bones pulls off with an obscene pop and whispers, “You have to tell me what you want, darlin.’”

“Fuck me, Bones. Please.” Jim begs desperately and Bones flips Jim onto his stomach before positioning himself behind Jim, who writhes, clenching his fists in the sheets, burying his head in the pillow, moaning, desperate, out of his mind with desire and need. 

Just before he buries himself to the hilt in Jim, Bones whispers, “Aye, Captain.”


End file.
